<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Moving On by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825003">Miss Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonus Scene, Dates, Drabble, F/M, Moving On, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Spin Off, ethan wacker - Freeform, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nini bumps into Ethan while she's on a date with Ricky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in the universe of my story The Wedding Date, so it might be a little confusing if you haven't read that first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nini didn't think it was possible to feel this much love and admiration for human being until she dated Ricky.</p><p> </p><p>Being with Ricky was one of the best decisions Nini has ever made. She can barely remember a time where she wasn't in love with him. These past three months have felt like absolute paradise for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>He treated her like a goddess even though she very much didn't deserve it considering how hard she made it for them to finally get together. He took her out on dates every weekend and even took the time to make sure each date was different than the last.</p><p> </p><p>He always bought her either a bouquet of daisies (her favorite and now a symbol of their love) or some random item that reminded him of her when he was out and about. She always claimed that she didn't need a gift every single time they went out, but he insisted stating that she was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>How did she get so lucky?</p><p> </p><p>And don't even get her started on the dates where they spend the entire night in her condo. She loved those dates the most because she had the place to herself, which meant zero interruptions whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>The dates would usually start with them either cooking a meal together or ordering something in. While they ate, they took turns choosing what to watch. Next, they'd just talk about what's going on in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, one of them would end up on top of the other. That would commonly lead to her bedroom, or if they just can't wait wherever they currently were. They tended to spend the rest of the night in the bed after they were done.</p><p> </p><p>Her favorite part was whenever she'd wake up with his arms securely wrapped around her. She'd wake him up with sweet kisses across his neck, which normally resulted in him climbing on top of her and repeating last nights events. It was heaven.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the night so much that people began to assume that he had already moved in. If she was being honest, she loved the idea of living with him. They already knew each other so well, and she's already got an idea what it's like to share a space with him when they were just friends.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight he had taken her on a date to a local concert where Kacey Musgraves would be performing since he knew how much she adored her. He of course paid for the tickets despite her begging him to let her pay for her own.</p><p> </p><p>He had set up a blanket pallet for them since the concert was in the park. They sat more on the outskirts but not too far that they couldn’t see or hear her. They liked having a little privacy as she laidin his arms letting him place kisses wherever he could reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m gonna go get some more refreshments. Do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No, I’m fine for now.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a quick kiss before getting up from her spot and walking to the concession stand. On her way there, she accidentally bumps into someone dropping her phone in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry! I was distracted by my phone.” The man picked up her phone and handed it to her. When she finally saw his face, she felt a wave of resentment wash over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nina, we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” He says jokingly, but she wasn’t laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ethan what the hell are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands up in surrender. “Woah there, can’t a man attend a concert without there being any ulterior motive?”</p><p> </p><p>She folds her arms and scowls. “Yes, a <em>normal</em> man can, but you and I both know you are far from average. Plus, I know you hate concerts.”</p><p> </p><p>He let his guard down a bit. “Okay fine, I had heard there was a Kacey concert in Salt Lake, remembered how much you loved her, and hoped I might bump into you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why the hell would you wanna speak to me? There’s nothing to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for really everything that happened between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well apology not accepted. Goodbye.” She began walking away, but he grabbed her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I wasn’t finished talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was finished listening.” She tried snatching her hand away, but his grip tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Please just give me a chance to speak. I promise I’ll keep it short, and I won’t talk to you again if that’s what you really want.”</p><p> </p><p>She at first was gonna ignore him, but liked the idea of him not trying to contact her again. “You have like 2 minutes before I walk away.”</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her. “I know that I don’t deserve you and never did in the first place, but can you blame me for loving you? It’s so easy to want to be with someone as incredible and beautiful as you. I hate the way we ended things, and I can’t stop replaying both of the weddings in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a step forward, but she backed away having no desire to be any closer than she has to. He seemed to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m asking way too much, but do you think that maybe we can go talk somewhere private? Like maybe a cafe or park so we could consider mending our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Nini grimaced and almost laughed at the thought of being with him again. “You must be out of your mind if you think I’d get back together with you after all the horrible and unforgivable stunts you’ve pulled over the past three years. Not to mention what you did to others around you like Matt, Ricky, Madison, and especially Bethany! I’m sorry, but the only way I could even consider associating with you again is by erasing my memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan’s apologetic tone switched to anger. “It’s because of Ricky isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. Of course he only heard Ricky’s name out of all the things she said. “It’s not only him. It’s just the fact that you as a whole are a shitty human being that doesn’t care who you hurt. Hell you’re probably only apologizing to me because you want me back not because you’re actually sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could give you so much more than that dude ever could, and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nini felt rage overcome her and didn’t even notice when she raised her hand and slapped him. He rubbed the area she hit and looked at her shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to do that for years. I don’t mind you talking badly about me, but don’t you <em>dare</em> insult Ricky ever again or I will raise hell on you. Now if you don’t mind, I have a date to get back to. Goodbye Ethan.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel and walked away not even bothering to look back at him. He wasn’t even worth the energy. When she got back to the pallet, Ricky welcomed her with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were getting refreshments.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a little side tracked by someone from my past.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone important?”</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. “No, not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached up and kissed him. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and hugs her tighter. “I love you too Neens.”</p><p> </p><p>As she cuddled in his arms, she couldn’t help but ponder on how fortunate she was to have such an amazing man love her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already miss writing for that story so much. I've even considered a sequel because I love that universe, but I'm not sure what it'd be about. I’m open to possible ideas of a sequel if you’d like one.</p><p>If I write enough one shots about this universe, I’ll create a different Drabble series but for now it’ll stay in this one.</p><p>Anyways hope you liked this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>